Between Friends
by zaracatilina
Summary: Harry's in a down mood and whos the best person to cheer him up? Why, Ron of course! Short friendship fic...R/R and enjoy!


__

Just a cute friendship fic between Harry and Ron. Enjoy!

****

Disclaimer:_ Nope, don't own Harry Potter..._

* * * *

"A penny for your thoughts, Harry," Ron said quietly as he watched his best friend stare into the flames of the fireplace in which warmed the common room up.

"hmm?" Harry muttered, Ron's voice breaking him out of his thoughts. He blinked and realized that Ron was sitting next to him, smiling. "Oh, hey, Ron, how long have you--?"

"Just sat down next to you," answered Ron. He shrugged. "You weren't talkative at dinner and you just wandered away by yourself. I thought I'd leave you alone for awhile."

"What made you come bother me now?" Harry asked but there was a teasing tone to his voice and Ron grinned.

"Mind you, I like Hermione, she's great but she's not you. Like when we had our fight during our fourth year. . .Hmm, that was only last year. . ."Ron said, taking a poker and shifting the ashes in the fireplace.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Harry replied. "So, what's up?"

"Just seeing what's up with you," came the reply. 

"Oh. Well, I was just thinking about my parents," Harry told him softly. "How I wish they hadn't died. . .I wonder what they were like when they were are age. . .and what they were like when they had me. . ."

Ron listened quietly, watching the fire. He had a feeling that Harry just wanted someone to listen to. That and he probably been having this on his mind for awhile now and just wanted to get it off of his chest. 

"Go on," Ron urged quietly. He turned to look at his friends. "I can imagine it's hard not knowing your parents. I mean I have mine, and I would be devastated if they were to die." He paused, thinking.

"You also have your brothers and your sister, as well, Ron," Harry pointed out. "I have no one." There was a bitter tone to his statement and Ron picked it up.

He flung an arm around his friend's shoulders and said, cheerfully, "You do have someone, Harry. You have me. You have Hermione. You even have Fred and George and Ginny and -- and even Percy! Just because you don't have a brother or sister or a family doesn't mean you're alone! You even have Sirius Black! He's your godfather!"

Harry looked at Ron, and realized he did have a point. He was not alone, he did have someone, a lot of people to be precise. In all his self pitying thoughts, he forgot that he did have friends that care for him a lot. The Weasley's were a family to him, even better than the Dursley's.

"You're right, Ron," Harry said softly, grinning. 

"Of course I am!" He replied, winking. "Ugh, and you have the Dursley's but let--let's not count them. They're horrid muggles. How can you _live _with them?"

That brought a laugh from Harry and he gave his friend a quick hug. "Thanks for cheering me up, you know exactly what to say, Ron." He whispered in his friend's ear.

Ron pulled back and gave him a gentle smile. "I do because I know you, Harry Potter. You are my friend and I hate to see you unhappy!" He replied.

Just then Hedwig swooped down and landed on Harry's shoulders. Ron grinned and said, "Oh, and you can't forget Hedwig! You have her too!"

Harry laughed and fondly scratched Hedwig in her utter most favorite spot and was a lot happier than he had been earlier. Glad to have a friend like Ron to know when to talk to him and when to leave him alone and to know what to say to cheer him up, he cherished the moments he had with his friend. 

He also cherished the moments he had with anyone else as well, seeing how everyone who cared for him were his friends and would do anything to make him happy and well protected.

"So, you are okay now?" Ron asked, making sure.

"Yes, Ron, I am. . .Thanks." Harry replied. 

"Not a prob. . ." Ron told him. 

"Hey, guys, what's up?" came Hermione's voice as she sat down next to them and smiled. 

"Hey, Hermione," Harry said, smiling back. "We were just talking."

Ron winked. "Yeah the usual, lets-cheer-Harry -up moment thing!" he teased and Hermione laughed, knowing all too well what he meant. 

"That's good because I was here to gather the two of you up. . .Remember we're meeting Hagrid at his house to have tea with him!" She told him.

"Oh yeah!" Ron replied.

"Glad you did cheer me up, Ron, or I've might've heard the same thing from him!" Harry said, and he and his two friends went off to Hagrid's, each glad to have one another. 

Sometimes it takes a friend to make another see how special friendship really is, whether you have a family or not.

* * * *

__

Please review... thankies....I know it was a short fic but hey its cute...Friendships rock ya know!


End file.
